A guerra e o amor CAPÍTULO UM REESCRITO E NOVO!
by leticiamistura
Summary: A guerra que aterrorizou o mundo bruxo terminou, com um toque de suspense para Hermione Granger. O que ele quis dizer? E porque ele não sai de sua mente? SSHG.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota da autora: **OI! Depois de tanto tempo, tantas ameaças e tanta vergonha, he, cá estou eu. Admito que A Guerra não é nem de longe o melhor que já escrevi, mas eu tenho um carinho especial por ela, já que é minha primeira long SSHG - e a única também, mas enfim. Estou feliz em voltar, eee logo logo vem capítulo novo! Antes, só preciso reajustar - sim, porque já os havia ajustado - os capítulos de 3 a 10, e o 11 já está praticamente pronto. Aliás, recomendo que vocês leiam a fic conforme eu for postando, MESMO que já tenham lido, porque fiz algumas - e importantes - modificações. Dessa vez eu termino! :D Bem, é isso. Obrigada. Beijo beijo,  
Letícia - Lety Snape.

_**Capítulo I - Estarei com você**_

A Toca, em um dia qualquer de agosto. A manhã nascia. Nascia com um sol extremamente brilhante, entrando sorrateiramente pelas janelas sem cortina e frestas descobertas do antigo prédio torto. Esses mesmos raios acordaram a garota ruiva, que saltou do beliche, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar os cabelos dos olhos e analisar sua colega de quarto. Sorriu ao perceber que dormia pesadamente. Havia notado olheiras e alterações rápidas de humor na amiga. Resolveu deixá-la dormir. Trocou-se e foi tomar o café da manhã junto à família que, lentamente, despertava para mais um dia de esperança pós-guerra.  
Alguns minutos depois,a outra jovem acorda, abre os olhos castanhos - quase cor de mel ao sol exuberante - , espreguiça-se e levanta, sacudindo ligeiramente os vastos e volumosos cabelos castanho-claros. O rosto dela seria consideravelmente bonito, se tivesse a ausência de profundas olheiras. Hermione Granger não dormia bem fazia dias. Noites. Longos noites, traiçoeiras noites de pesadelo, o que sua amiga Gina Weasley não suspeitava. Hermione Granger supunha que sua amiga tinha mesmo um sono muito pesado, para não acordar-se com seus gemidos e, ocasionalmente, um grito estridente, cortando a noite com a magnitude de aguda voz de soprano.  
Hermione pegou frouxamente a varinha, que estava em cima da cômoda, e fez um gesto vago em direção das camas, murmurando com a voz ainda rouca:

- Arrumar!

As duas camas do beliche ficaram com os lençóis impecavelmente limpos e esticados, e os travesseiros, com suas fronhas cor-de-rosa de algodão desamassadas. Ela conduziu-se vagarosamente até o banheiro, despiu-se e entrou no banho quente. Enquanto deixava a água conduzir-se lentamente pelo seu corpo, deixou os pensamentos flutuarem com o vapor que deixava sua pele leitosa avermelhada. Alguns anos atrás, sua rotina de férias seria a mesma; todo o dia pensava nas mesmas coisas. No desjejum, no que faria à tarde, contava os dias que faltavam para voltar à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mas hoje, não. Hoje, como em todos os dias que tinha passado, desde que a guerra terminara, que estava n'A Toca - os pais de Hermione haviam morrido "misteriosamente", dizia a comunidade trouxa. Obviamente, o Avada Kedavra não deixara marcas -, ela se lembrava, dolorosamente, daquele dia. O fatídico dia que todos procuravam esquecer, e ela também.

Mas ao contrário dos outros, não conseguia. Há oito meses a guerra terminara, e nem sinal dele. Hermione chegava a ser inconveniente, às vezes escutando através de portas, buscando desesperadamente pelo seu nome.

O tinha escutado apenas uma vez, numa conversa da professora de Transfiguração Minerva McGonagall conversando com Alvo Dumbledore - que, vivo, mostrara a todos que sua falsa morte não passava de estratégia -, dizendo que ele estava estável, se recuperando em sua casa. Mas ainda assim, Hermione não compreendia tão estendida demora. Desde aquele dia que não o via... E precisava perguntar a ele o que queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Precisava saber. Almejava a verdade.

_FLASHBACK_

Casa dos Gritos. Ordem da Fênix reunida. Todos, inclusive os menores de idade, se preparavam para a batalha final. Os mais jovens integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger se preparavam em diferentes - e deploráveis - quartos da casa, que emanava podridão e desespero. Mesmo o pedido para que permanecessem juntos não fez com que os professores mudassem de ideia. Precisavam de foco. Tinham medo, mas apesar dele estavam confiantes.

Hermione lançava, numa porta, diversos feitiços e azarações, quando Severo Snape entrou, e uma azaração do Corpo Preso perpassou sua orelha esquerda. Hermione apressou-se a dizer:

- Oh, me desculpe, senhor, não vi que...

Mas ele fez um gesto vago com a mão e disse, um tanto rouco:

- Poupe suas desculpas, Granger. Eu entendo seu desespero em treinar. Não estávamos preparados para tanto.

Hermione não pode deixar de ver que ele estava cansado, até fraco. Ia perguntar se estava bem, mas ele foi mais rápido e disse, interpretando corretamente sua face contraída de preocupação:

- Estou bem. Vim apenas avisá-la que logo tomaremos frente nos postos para... lutarmos.

- Vencermos. - declarou Hermione, sorrindo, ainda que sua expressão fosse triste.

- O velho e inabalável orgulho grifinório - comentou Snape em voz baixa. Letal. Mas sua próxima pergunta a pegou despreparada. - O que a preoucupa, Granger?

Ela suspirou e disse baixinho, mas suficientemente claro para que ele entendesse:

- Estava apenas pensando. Talvez não saiamos vivos desta batalha. E se o mal triunfar? O que vai ser dos outros? E dos trouxas? Meus pais só foram os primeiros, professor.

Se deixou cair num sofá rasgado e embolorado. Para seu espanto, Snape veio e se sentou ao seu lado. Falou, suavemente, como se falasse a uma filha:

- Seus pais não foram os primeiros, senhorita. Há tanto escondido, tanto a ser revelado... - seu tom era agora amargurado. Mas recuperou-se: - O bem sempre vence. Não importa o que aconteça, estarei sempre com você. Lembre-se: aqueles que nos amam...

-...nunca nos deixam realmente - terminou a frase para ele.

Mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras, tão enigmáticas, mas ao mesmo tempo calmantes, ouviram um grito ensurdecedor. Apenas um olhar foi trocado. Um olhar, duas chamas. Duas vidas, duas almas e seus destinos, presos por um instante.

_FIM DE FLASHBACK_

Hermione saiu do banho, vestiu um vestido branco simples, prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo e desceu para tomar café-da-manhã, não sabendo o que o dia lhe renderia: confusões, ânimo ou tristeza, era indiferente, tanto fazia: só pensava nele. 


	2. Ela é tão doce

Naquela mesma manhã,na mesma hora em que o sol acordara Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger,acordava também um homem de meia-idade,sentado numa poltrona verde-musgo,tipicamente Sonserina,mas isso não vêm ao caso.Voltaremos um pouco no tempo,antes dele acordar... Estava numa casa com aspecto de abandonada,para que os trouxas não suspeitassem de nada,e,principalmente devido aos barulhos noturnos de pratos se quebrando,o homem fizera vários feitiços para que o que acontecia lá não emitisse som algum. A casa,já levemente torta,estava localizada em um lugar muito sujo, exalando podridão,e,pelo seu estilo,podia-se dizer que antes ali,já havia funcionado uma fábrica.

Voltamos ao homem. Tinha os cabelos (antes impecavelmente lisos,agora, desgrenhados e sujos),na altura dos ombros,mas ainda que sujos,negros como ébano. Tinha um nariz um tanto grande,e exibia um corte recente na ponte(onde também se encarrapitavam óculos de aro redondo num jovem homem com uma cicatriz de raio na testa,mas isso já é outra história), lábios finos e pele alva como a neve.

Dormia tão placidamente que ninguém poderia imaginar que,um segundo depois,ele acordaria raivoso,contraindo amargamente a face,praguejaria contra o sol,fecharia as janelas com o estrondo tão familiar para os alunos e chutaria a poltrona,os olhos incrivelmente negros como seus cabelos faiscando.

Desamassou as vestes negras,também,e em vários volumes com um aceno displicente da varinha,murmurou "Accio café-da-manhã",com voz rouca.

Enquanto comia,tentou desviar suas atenções para as notícias do Profeta,mas,por mais que relutasse,não conseguiu. Tudo girava em torno DELA. Ele sabia que estava viva, Dumbledore já havia comentado isso,numa carta,mas queria ter certeza que não estava ferida. Agora se perguntava por que diabos tinha dito aquelas palavras,rapidamente,a ela.

Não era burra,logo somaria dois mais dois e iria lhe atormentar todos os dias em Hogwarts,quando voltasse.(Mesmo alegando que continuar a ensinar pirralhos cabeças-ocas não era o que queria, convenceu-se que em Hogwarts era o único lugar em que ele pôde,um dia,encontrar paz,e cedeu aos apelos de Dumbledore.)

Pensou,agora,mais a fundo nela. Era tão bonita,tão doce. E ele sempre a tratara mal. Severo Snape era um nome,ele tinha certeza,que causava muita repulsa em Hermione Granger.

Começou a lembrar dos anos em Hogwarts dela:

No primeiro ano, era a mais sedenta de conhecimento,levantava a mão antes mesmo de ele terminar as perguntas. Tinha onze anos apenas,cabelos volumosos e encaracolados,olhos arregalados e castanhos,sempre querendo aprender mais. Ele lembrava de tê-la visto,durante um jogo de quadribol, colocando fogo nas suas vestes,mas nunca pudera confirmar,apesar de quase ter certeza. Quem mais,além dela,poderia ter cabelos tão volumosos e castanhos brilhando ao sol?

No segundo ano,já estava um pouco mais madura,mas ainda era a mesma garota sabe-tudo,que fora petrificada,mas mesmo assim ajudara os amigos. (Os desprezíveis Potter e Weasley,pensou ele.)

No terceiro ano,já estava muito mais adulta.Embora com treze anos,enfrentou Malfoy, descobriu que Remo Lupin era um lobisomem,o que o surpreendeu muito.(A Snape,não a Remo).Já exibia um rosto mais alongado,seu sorriso ainda era de dentes grandes,mas o caeblo,já estava um pouco menos volumoso,e alguns cachos lhe caíam amavelmente sobre os ombros.

No quarto ano,ele lembrava,ela fora atormentada por Rita Skeeter e uma das "vítimas",dizendo assim,do jogador de quadribol búlgaro Vítor Krum,que convidava garotas para sair, prometia mil coisas,mas depois nunca mais tomava conhecimento dos acontecidos. Ela estava linda,mil vezes linda no Baile de Inverno. Aquele vestido azul-pevinca lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Continuava sabe-tudo, passando horas e horas na biblioteca.

Mas ele parou por aí,não queria se atormentar mais. Resignado, levantou da mesa,disse um "Limpar" e subiu para o quarto.

Quando chegou lá,encaminhou-se lentamente para a estante de livros que cobria uma parede,apenas para um momento,para se olhar num espelho e dizer "Arrumar",apontando a varinha para os cabelos.

Pegou um exemplar já muito surrado de "Hogwarts,uma história" e novamente desceu para a sala, sentou-se na poltrona verde-musgo e começou a leitura suspirando,não sabendo o que o dia lhe traria.

No mesmo momento,a quilômetros de distância, a jovem que povoava os pensamentos desse homem chorava num barraco de vassouras,com o mesmo livro que ele anteriormente pegara,no colo,deixando que as lágrimas molhassem as páginas,já amareladas.

N/A: UHULZ! Nem acredito que postei!!! Que bom! Obrigada a todas vcs,lindas,adoro mto cada uma de vcs.

Não irei pedir desculpas pelo capítulo curto,vcsvão ter q se contentar! (Que má eu...)

Bjãããããããããão,

Lety Snape


	3. A ajuda de Dumbledore

N/A: Capítulo dedicado interiramente á Sophie Granger, pela sua paciência comigo,pela sua amizade,por tudo oq ela é, e pelo seu aniversário,dia 9 de abril!

Parabéns,fofa! Te adoro mto,mto,mto. Esse cap. só pra vc,curta!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No mesmo momento,a quilômetros de distância, a jovem que povoava os pensamentos desse homem chorava num barraco de vassouras,com o mesmo livro que ele anteriormente pegara,no colo,deixando que as lágrimas molhassem as páginas,já amareladas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvo Dumbledore caminhava sonoramente,suas longas barbas e cabelos brancos emitindo uma luz fantasticamente prateada,sob o brilho do Sol.

Recitava encantamentos em voz baixa,numa língua desconhecida,muito provavelmente Latim. Tentava se lembrar de todos,mas era impossível. A idade já o incomodava bastante,e a guerra piorara sua situação.

Mas,mesmo assim,afetado pelo mal,ele continuava a emitir sorrisos e olhares bondosos de um velho amável incorrigível,sempre observando todos astutamente,os olhos azuis cintilantes,por baixo dos simpáticos oclinhos de meia-lua.

Parou repentinamente,apurando os ouvidos. Presumindo que,afinal,não tivesse ouvido nada,apenas uma projeção de sons da sua mente,continuou a caminhar,ouvindo o estilhar leve das folhas secas do Outono sob seus pés. (N/A:como estou poética,hoje.)

Ouviu de novo o estranho barulho e neste momento,teve certeza que não era nenhuma fantástica projeção de sons de sua mente.

Sua intuição experiente lhe disse para se aproximar mais do velho barraco de vassouras,apesar de ninguém nunca entrar ali,nem mesmo Molly,pois agora havia um bem maior e melhor,e este estava sujo e úmido.

Alvo Dumbledore se encaminhou para lá,pisando no chão repleto de folhar com hesitação. Quando estava a menos de meio metro,percebeu que o som era um choro. Controlado,baixo,até melodioso. Arriscava-se a pensar que era uma mulher,e resolveu não entrar,deixando-a ,como supunha, analisar seus medos e decidir-se ela mesma. Quando girava em seus calcanhares,o choro se tornou mais intenso,acompanhado de soluços e fungadas ocasionais. Então percebeu que precisva entrar,alguém deveria estar precisando de ajuda,mesmo que fosse de um velho romântico.

Abriu a porta,já de madeira podre,e viu quem menos esperava ver, sentada,escabelada,num sofá podre comido pelos ratos,em meio á podridão, chorando em cima de um exemplar de

"Hogwarts,uma História."

A pessoa lá dentro,logo que viu um vulto entrar e fechar a porta,empunhou a varinha e disse,num sussuro aterrorizado:

-Lumus.

Logo percebeu quem era, e tranqüilizou-se um pouco,afinal,ela era Hermione Granger, e ele era...

-Professor Dumbledore?

Alvo encaminhou-se para o feixe de luz, e sentou ao lado da jovem.

-Sim,sou eu,Srta. Granger.

-Hermione,por favor,professor.

Alvo olhou a moça com curiosidade.

-Diga-me,Hermione,o que uma jovem como a senhorita,tão cheia de vida e amigos,está fazendo sentada,neste barraco imundo de vassouras,chorando,num dia de Sol maravilhoso que Merlin nos concedeu,como o de hoje?

Hermione suspirou.

-Ah,senhor...não superei totalmente ainda...nem tive tempo de chorar...a Guerra...o senhor sabe,eles eram meus pais e...

-Sim,Hermione?

-Ah,esqueça,senhor. O senhor tem razão. Deveria estar aproveitando. Vou ver se a Sra. Weasley precisa de ajuda. Afinal,Gina é esperta,mas Luna é um pouco desastrada com essas coisas de cozinha.

Mas Alvo não iria desistir tão fácil. Co um sorriso sereno,segurou a jovem delicadamente e disse:

-Você não sai daqui enquanto não me disser o que está acontecendo,de verdade. -sublinhou gravemente as duas últimas palavras.

Hermione então percebeu que não tinha escolha,e foi pondo para fora tudo,tudo mesmo,suas preocupações com seus pais,com Hary,Rony,Gina,com os elfos,o que Snape dissera,tudo. E Dumbledore a escutou atentamente. Esperou levar uma bronca quando dissesse que havia ouvido uma conversa dele com McGonagall,mas o diretor só fez brilhar os olhos e dar um sinal para que prosseguisse.

Quando finalmente terminou sua longa divagação,o diretor disse:

-Bem,minha cara,não posso lhe dizer muito. Você não precisa mais se preocupar com seus amigos,e,como você já deve ter percebido,também não se preocupe com o Severo. Ele está bem,e deve voltar para Hogwarts. Aliás, já lhe disse que todos os professores darão aulas de reforço nos finais de semana?

-Não, senhor. -respondeu a garota,já mais feliz e meio que ansiosa para se matricular em DCAT,Poções,Feitiços e Transfiguração.

-Pois é, e Minerva tomou a liberdade de lhe matricular em todas as oficinas das matérias que julgava as suas preferidas: Poções,Feitiços,e,claro, Tansfiguração. Agora,se me permite,vou indo.

Hermione sabia que a Profª Minerva era muito persipcaz,mas como soubera as matérias que ela desejava cursar? Não a matriculara em DCAT,mas Hermione estava muito feliz com as outras três,se,claro,os professores a aceitassem.

Ela assentiu várias vezes ao professor e murmurou um "Muito obrigada,mesmo",e viu o diretor se encaminhar para a porta podre.

Resolveu sair também,já estava até mais leve. Saiu o barraco de vassouras,sem,antes,murmurar: "Limpar", e viu que o diretor já estava longe.

Ao ver o trajeto que ele seguira,percebeu um pequeno pergaminho enrolado no chão. Supôs que era do professor,então,chamou:

-Professor! Professor Dumbledore!

Mas o senhor não a ouviu.Abriu,então,o pergaminho e se viu lendo as palavras:

"Alvo,

Estou me mudando,agora definitivamente,para minha casa,na Rua Da Fiação,você sabe onde fica,certo?

Se precisar de mim sabe onde estarei. Volto,sim,para Hogwarts, dia 1º de Setembro,como sugeriu,mas somente porque não consegui outro emprego,e não porque "sinto falta" dos pirralhos cabeças-ocas,como sugeriu tão ironicamente.

S.S."

Hermione gelou. Era uma carta "dele"!

" Rua da Fiação..."-pensou ela. Não sabia o porque,mas aquele nome lhe dava arrepios.

Se não se demorasse,iria voltar para o almoço. Estava decidida.

Franziu o cenho,e,num rodopio,desapareceu no ar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Obrigadíssima a todas as fofas (e fofos,talvez,porque não?),que estejam lendo e que comentaram,sou eternamente grata!

Adoro demais vcs,

Bjus,

Lety Snape


	4. A brisa

N/A: Oiiiiii!

Obrigada pela espera lindas!

Ela será recompensada! (bom,mais ou menos)

Capítulo dedicado inteiramente á querida Mary Lupin!

Beijos,lindas do meu coração!

E lá vai mais um cap.!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franziu o cenho,e,num rodopio,desapareceu no ar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severo Snape caminhava de um lado para o outro,absorto em pensamentos,possivelmente sem perceber o que fazia,ás vezes chutando inconscientemente um ou outro livro-dos tantos que estavam no chão-,a maioria sobre Poções,e,claro,DCAT,que ele havia retirado num ímpeto de raiva da prateleira,pouco antes,muitos,também,ocupando a velha e confortável poltrona verde-musgo,que ele havia,também um pouco antes,levado até o quarto.

Se pegara,novamente,pensando nela,querendo saber onde e como estava. Por quê a maldita garota o perseguia?Será que era um tipo de castigo de Mérlin,por ele ter,um dia,sido tão estupidamente tolo á ponto de se alistar num grupo que se intitulava "Comensais da Morte"?

Ele achava que já havia pagado essa dívida,ficando no lado da Luz,na Guerra.

FLASHBACK

Voldemort estava parado num extremo.Harry Potter no outro,ele no meio.

Voldemort sibilou,sua voz ecoando sinistramente no ambiente amplo:

-Faça sua escolha,Severo. Vai se juntar aos farcassados ou ao Mestre que lhe deu todo poder?

Severo estava confuso.Então,lembrou,as palavras que Dumbledore (ONDE,afinal,estava ele?) havia lhe dito,muito anos antes,quando se oferecera para ser professor em Hogwarts:

"Severo,o que faz sermos quem realmente somos não são nossos dons.São as nossas escolhas."

Quando Dumbledore lhe disse aquilo,ele não compreendera exatamente as palavras,mas,agora,que as lembrara,tudo estava claro.

Num impulso de voz,ele bradou:

-Eu renuncio ao Lorde-disse a última palavra com o maior desprezo que pôde-e lutarei junto á Luz.

Voldemort deu um olhar ofídio a ele,e também o dirigiu aos outros Comensais,como se dissesse:

"Matem-o"

E foi nesse ponto que tudo ficou realmente claro,para Severo e para todos os outros.

Literalmente.

Uma luz brilhou e alguém surgiu diante deles,dando instruções em Latim (que só mesmo Hermione entendeu.)

Era um velho magro e alto,tinha uma magnífica capa prateada e um nariz adunco,com oclinhos de meia-lua encarrapitados nele.

Alvo Dumbledore.

Hermione mandou a todos os seguintes avisos mentais: "Vamos! Estuporem e matem!",mesmo que essas palavras fossem muito fortes para ela,era o que Dumbledore queria.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Severo Snape continuava andando e refletindo...Quem,afinal,essa garota pensava que era para invadir os pensamentos dele dessa maneira? Só de dúvidas,curiosamente,eram seus pensamentos. De repente,parou. Julgando-se tolo,se afundou na poltrona (nem pareceu perceber que vários livros estavam comprimindo seu corpo,causando um ligeiro desconfortável ),enterrou as mãos nos finos cabelos negro,cobrindo o rosto de toda e qualquer claridade.

Achou que podia estar louco.É,estava louco.Mas não louco do modo que ele pensava.

Achou que tinha que ser internado por alguém no St. Mungos imediatamente.Não queria,também,virar um velho esquizofrênico como Moody,sempre desconfiado de que alguém queria lhe fazer mal.

Mas,antes de tudo,até mesmo de St. Mungos,precisava ir ao Beco Diagonal,possivelmente até a Travessa do Tranco,renovar seus ingredientes sobressalentes para poções,e isso desviou bruscamente seus pensamentos da garota dos olhos de alvelã.

Para não ser percebido,nem despertar a atenção de alguém de saber como ele estava (principalmente evitar Dumbledore,que dera para aparecer subitamente do seu lado,assustando-o por muitas vezes),pensou que teria de por a capa negra farfalhante.

Quando se levantou,porém,rapidamente da poltrona,gemeu de dor e contorceu-se,segurando o peito-havia se esquecido dos profundos cortes feito pelo hipogrifo Bicuço/Asafugaz que,por mais incrível que pareça, não havia cicatrizado,e,agora,voltavam a sangrar.

Fez um rápido feitiço para estancar o sangue e aspirou o mesmo das vestes,pensando que poderia cuidar daquilo depois,mesmo que a dor fosse tão latejante e aguda.

Pôs a capa negra,ensaiou sua melhor cara "Mestre de Poções"e saiu da casa,refazendo as proteções.

Verificou,olhando para os lados,se nenhum trouxa estava o observando(só viu uma jovem mulher de costas,então não se preocupou),e,num rodopio de vestes,aparatou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Hermione chegou ao local,viu exatamente porque o nome da rua lhe causava arrepios. Era escura e sinistra,mas ela não se intimidou,apesar do vento lhe roçar tão violentamente o rosto (ela não havia percebido isso n´A Toca). Olhou ao redor,e,deparou-se com uma casa que parecia abandonada. Ela tinha a impressão,algo lhe dizia que aquela era a casa do Mestre,mas ela recusou-se a acreditar na intuição. Para ela,Snape parecia o tipo que gostava de luxo-mas não tanto quando o velho Sluge-,e aquela não lhe pareceu uma casa apropriada para ele. Porém,teve uma estranha vontade de ir até lá,bater nervosamente na porta até que o mestre a abrisse,mas algo a conteve. Pareceu cair em si e se perguntou o porque estava ali. Certo,o estado de Snape a preocupava muito,e continuava querendo saber o significado das palavras misteriosas,mas desde quando o Mestre se tornara tão importante na sua vida?

Sacudiu a cabeça num gesto negativo,e,ao fazer isso,viu uma figura semi-negra se preparar para aparatar,ou assim ela entendeu. Positivamente era Snape. Logo ouviu um "Pop" e sorriu de leve,imaginando,que,se ele aparatara,era porque estava em boas condições.

Girou nos calcanhares,satisfeita,e,com um "Pop!",desaparatou,em frente ao barraco de vassouras em que ela e Dumbledore haviam conversado,anteriormente.

Então,viu a chaminé do antigo prédio torto-A Toca- expelir longas baforadas de fumaça,como se fosse um velho fumando,e se deu conta que já devia estar na hora do almoço.

Correu até a casa e adentrou a cozinha,onde estavam,ligeiramente apertados: os 10 Weasley (agora incluindo Fleur),Dumbledore,McGonagall,Lupin e Tonks,Luna,Harry,Dobby (que ajudava Molly no fogão),e,milagrosamente recuperado de quase-morte,Sirius.

A Sra. Weasley percebeu sua chegada,e,curiosa,disse:

-Hermione,querida,onde estava?

Ela hesitou,mas respondeu:

-Procurando Bichento. Ele têm dado,ultimamente,de caçar as galinhas. Tenho que cuidar para que não acabe esgoelando uma.

Sirius riu do comentário.

-E achou?-continuou Molly,lançando um olhar aborrecido a Sirius (ela ainda não o perdoara por ficar tanto tempo escondido,todos lamentando sua morte).

-Sim,estava comendo um pouco de grama-Sirius riu de novo.

-Ah-tornou Mollye,olhando para Gina,que estava muito absorta falando com Harry,com quem reatara o namoro,continuou-Gina,querida,você e Hermione podem arrumar as mesas lá fora. E Luna,por favor,ajude Dobby com as bebidas.

As duas se entreolharam num típico olhar "ela-não-quer a-ajuda-de-Fleur-e-sobra-para-nós",e saíram para os jardins,arrumar as mesas,Hermione provando,pela primeira vez naquele dia,uma brisa suave e agradável lamber-lhe o rosto,que,antes,não teve a ouportunidade-ou a sensibilidade-de sentir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dicionário:

DCAT-Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

N/A: Meininas!!!

Não me matem!!!

Vcs devem estar me odiando,eu não fiz eles se encontrareeem!sorriso maléfico

Como sou mááá!

Estou brincando,eles vão ter muitas chances de se encontrarem,ok?

Beijoooos.

Deixem seus reviews!

Ahh. E desculpa ás leitoras lá do outro lado do Oceano,as Portuguesas,escrevo,naturalmente,como o Português do Brasil. Se vcs não entenderem algo,só me pedir,ok?

Lety Snape.


	5. Dor e pôr do sol

N/A: Oiii lindas!!!

Sim,sei q vcs querem me matar,e com razão,dears.

Mas,agora,estou com um cap. novo!

Vamos ver oq ele reserva pra vcs!

Esse capítlulo é dedicado á querida Carla Rosa!

Que é megafã de SS/HG e pelo visto está furiosa comigooo!

Hiahuahuaua! Ela têm uma fic muuuito legal,confiram!

Beijooos!

Lety Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severo Snape dormia pesadamente.Aquele dia havia sido horrível.Além dos flashes da Guerra,do péssimo atendimento no Beco Diagonal (e ele nem havia terminado de fazer todas as compras),a garota dos olhos de avelã o perseguia. E ele ainda se perguntava porque pensava TANTO nela.

"Hermione está bem,seu estúpido"-pensou ele,um pouco antes de dormir,mas logo se repreendeu. "HERMIONE?" Desde quando ele havia se permitido chamar a garota de "Hermione?"Devia parar,Dumbledore veria isso em sua mente e ele não seria nada compreensivo. Imerso,novamente,em pensamentos,dormiu,e,felizmente,não sonhou com nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger também estava exausta.Tentava ler o novo "Livro Padrão de feitiços,7º série",mas a imagem negra do homem dos olhos de ébano piscava em sua mente,confundiando-a,entorpecendo-a. Porque aqueles olhos negros não saíam de sua mente?

(N/A:Gente,eu nunca fiz parte song,mas agora vou fazer! Achei uma música perfeitona pra fic!! Ojos así,da Shakira".)

"Hoy yo conocí un cielo sin sol

y un hombre sin suelo

un santo en prisión

y una canción triste sin dueño

ya he ya he ya la he

y conocí tus ojos negros

ya he ya he ya la he

y ahora si que no

puedo vivir sin ellos yo

le pido al cielo solo un deseo

que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir

he recorrido ya el mundo entero

y una cosa te vengo a decir

viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

y no encontré ojos así

como los que tienes tu (...)"

Tradução:

"Ontem conheci um céu sem sol

E um homem sem terra

Um santo na prisão

E uma canção triste sem dono.

Ialahei Ialahei

E conheci teus olhos negros

Ialahei Ialahei

E agora sei que não posso viver sem eles

Peço aos céus só um desejo

Poder viver nos seus olhos

Viajei o mundo inteiro

E eu te digo uma coisa

Viajei de Barein até Beirute

Do pólo norte ao pólo sul

E nunca encontrei olhos assim como os que você tem"

Foi despertada de seus devaneios por Gina,que sua,agora-depois da Guerra-melhor amiga.Hermione nunca tivera amigas,mas Gina lhe compreendia muito bem e elas se contavam tudo uma pra outra. Gina agitava sua pequena mão.muito branca,diante do rosto de Hermione.

-Mionee!Ei! Mundo chamando? Será possível nos ouvir? O que está fazendo?-gracejou Gina.

-Ahh...quê?Oi,Gina! Estava lendo,como sempre.Sabe,os novos livros escolares estão fascinantes,e como tenho que esperar para ir até a Floreios & Borrões para comprar novos livros diferentes...Você sabe,esse ano Hogwarts deu os livros escolares de graça,mas os que quisermos comprar...-E sinalizou o livro,aberto numa página qualquer em seu colo.

-Mamãe vai comprar tudo amanhã,poruqe não faz uma lista dos livros que quer?-perguntou Gina.

-Boa idéia,vou fazer.

-Aliás,Mione,não sabia eu se liam livros assim.É um novo modo?-disse a ruiva sarcasticamente,parecia até uma versão muito divertida e ruiva do homem que ocupara os pensamentos de Hermione.

Hermione olhou para seu colo,e viu que o livro estava de cabeça para baixo.Deu um risinho tímido. Mas logo suspirou e Gina percebeu que algo em Hermione continuava mal.

Perguntou:

-Vamos,Mione,eu te conheço.O que está te aborrecendo?

-Na verdade,Gina...eu estava pensando em alguém que não devia pensar...

-Como assim?-duvidou Gina,contendo um traço de curiosidade na voz,que parecia o tom que Parvati e Lilá usavam.

-Eu estava pensando em alguém de uma forma que não devia pensar.Quase que com...carinho.É estranho...essa pessoa não me sai da cabeça...

-Porque você pensaria em alguém sem carinho,Hermione?

-Bem...sei que preconceitos entre as casas não devem existir...mas ele é sonserino.E detestável.E mais velho.

-Ahh.Entendo.-disse Gina.Hermione adorava Gina pois essa sempre entendia tudo e procurava ajudar.-Já sei...Malfoy.Ele é um dos herós da Guerra,lutou com a Luz,é só uns...dois meses mais velho que você,e...

-Ei,ei! Pare,Gina! Você está parecendo a Prof. Sibila,a charlatã,sempre fazendo profecias terríveis.Não estava pensando em Malfoy.

-Não?-Gina parecia desapontada.Sempre achou que Draco e Hermione iriam formar um bom casal.

-NÃO,Gina.Além disso...porque eu sairia com alguém que me considera uma "sangue-ruim de molares compridos"...Vamos jantar,estou doida para provar a gemada com hidromel que seu pai prometeu fazer.

-Estou começando a concordar com o Snape.-ao ouvir Gina dizer 'Snape',o coração de Hermione pareceu pular,e ela fingiu que não sentiu nada-Você é mesmo uma grifinoriazinha insistente,não?Eu também sou.Agora vamos,também não quero ficar sem gemada.

E,ainda naquela noite,Hermione só viu a varinha de Gina apagar tarde da noite,e supôs que ela ainda pensava no "Sonserino Misterioso".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais dias passaram-se e o dia de voltar para a tão amada Hogwarts se aproximava.Harry estivera um pouco nervoso em relação a isso e ao que Gina lhe daria de aniversário.Felizmente,já certificara-se com ela que nunca havia mencionada o fato de que gostaria de usar no pescoço uma corrente de ouro com a seguinte escrita no pingente: "Meu Namorado",o que Lilá havia dado a Rony em um Natal,então,estava tudo bem.

O dia do aniversário de Harry amanhecia.Hermione acordara cedo para ajudar Gina e a Sra. Weasley a preparar um esplendido café-da-manhã, principalmente para Rony,que andava meio chateado desde que Luna voltara para casa.Era umaótima amiga,uma garota incrivelmente corajosa e uma namorada excelente.Ele a amava,mas ainda não tivera a coragem de dizê-lo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O café foi incrível,e logo após arrumarem a casa,Gina e Hermione subiram para o quarto.Gina tentou assediá-la novamente sobre o "Sonserino Misterioso",mas ela não cedeu nem se intimidou. Harry veio lhes agradecer pelos presentes dizer que decidira não fazer nenhuma comemoração.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de almoçarem,Hermione disse que passaria a tarde fora,pois precisava clarear as idéias e deu sua lista de livros para a Sra.Weasley.Molly compreendeu totalmente o comportamento da garota,afinal,ela e seu grande coração de mãe (ela se considerava uma mãe Harry e Hermione,ambos sem pais),sabiam que Hermione precisava mesmo de um tempo,havia tido uam conversa com Gina a pouco tempo,e essa lhe contara que Mione estava preocupada com um garoto.Não disse nada sobre esse ser sonserino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio,e,quando Hermione saiu,ela teve quase certeza que o diretor assentira e piscara para ela,quase despercebido.

Ela saiu e sentiu o vento chicotear seu cabelo.Saiu correndo pela propriedade.Depois,quando já estava longe d´A Toca, tansfigurou um tronco apodrecido numa pedra larga,que caberia mais duas ou três pessoas.A pedra estava gelada,e ela pensou como seria bom ter alguém apar dividir aquela pedra...e ela iria aninhar-se em seu peito de ombros largos.Ela sabia a quem pertenciam esses ombros e repudiou o pensamento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O vento continuou a sacudir-lhe o cabelo e ela tiorou um livro da bolsa-de tricô,que ela mesma fizera-"Poções super avançadas e suas propriedades mágicas".Aquilo a faria voltar a pensar nele,mas nem se importou. Continuou a ler,concentrando-se absolutamente nisso,mas o que queria realmente era chorar.Chorar por seus pais,pelos mortos da Guerra,chorar por si mesma e pelo fato de,inconscientemente saber que estava se apaixonando por Severo Snape,o frívolo mestre de Poções-não que ela não estivesse sendo fria com os amigos...mas os olhos dele sempre o denunciavam.Sempre. Com alguma perícia,Hermione sabia,pelos olhos do professor,quando ele estava feliz,irritado,ou com algo que o incomodava.

Queria afundar em suas mágoas e acabar,mas sentiu que precisava superar.Por si mesma.Superar amor não era fácil,e ela sabia,mas tentaria,mesmo não tendo certeza se o que sentia era amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape estava novamente no Beco Diagonal. Estava ainda com dor nos profundos arranhões feitos pelo hipogrifo , e o peso das mercadorias que levava atormentava. Não via a hora de chegar em casa (se é que podia chamar de casa,estava tão desarrumada que até parecia um depósito de coisas velhas),e -com mãos trêmulas -fazer duas poções,uma calmante e uma cicatrizante. Verificou sua lista de compras e viu que –felizmente - terminara as compras.

A dor estava entorpecendo-o,mas conseguiu aparatar. Quando chegou,porém,na soleira da porta e colocou os pés no chão,desmaiou,e ficou lá,inconsciente, até que sua consciência achasse a dona da última imagem que aparecera em sua mente-Hermione.

N/A:Minhas fofas! Tomara q tenham gostado!Vão logo para o próximo cap!

Aviso:O próximo cap. é uma espécie de bônus,que fiz só pra vcs! Então,my dears.Aproveitem!E não me matem!


	6. A consciência

N/A:Cap. dedicado á minha queridíssima Rosy Paula,que é minha parceirona em encher o saco das autoras de fics,e deve estar bem brabinha comigooo! Malzz! Curtam!

A noite chegava,e Hermione,ainda sentada na pedra,observava o pôr-do-sol,maravilhada.Assustou-se imensamente e pôs-se de pé,ao ouvir uma voz,que parecia vir do vento,das árvores,e até-ela constatou,trêmula de medo- e dentro de si. A voz disse:

-Lindo,não?

Quando ela virou-se para trás,viu quem menos esperava ver:Snape. Mas ele estava muito diferente. Parecia ligeiramente mais alto e seu tom era só um pouco mais fosco que vidro,mas os cabelos e –ela percebeu – os lindos olhos continuavam negros.Ela estranhou que o cabelo de Snape não balançasse no vento.

Ela sussurou:

-Professor?! O senhor é um...fantasma?

-Não.Sou minha consciência.

-Sua...?

-Sente-se.Vou lhe explicar tudo.Seu nome é Granger,certo?

Ela confirmou com um aceno da cabeça,mas não se sentou.

-Bem,Granger.Sou a consciência de Severo Snape.Sou quem pensa,quem decide,quem controla. Agora,há pouco,meu corpo desmaiou e a consciência se soltou seu rosto foi a última imagem que apareceu em mim,lhe procurei.

-Mas...porque eu?-disse ela,absorvendo a idéia,menos assustada.

-Porque Severo Snape tem um assunto inacabado com você.E,agora, terei de fazer o que ele pensou em fazer a você,e nada poderá me deter,já que perdi o controle.

Hermione ficou subitamente branca e prendeu a respiração.O que Snape faria com ela?Ofenderia? Quando estava entre esses pensamentos,sentiu duas mãos-só que essas eram,aparenetemente,feitas de névoa,com nuances de pétalas de rosa lhe contornarem a cintura,num meio-abraço.Eram frias,e ela se surpreendeu quando uma das mãos deslizou suavemente e posou em seu rosto,enquanto a outra a abraçava.O "rosto" dele se aproximava do dela e a beijou. Ela nada fez para impedir.Sem saber mais o que fazer,ela pousou as mãos no "rosto" de Snape. Era incrível. Ela estava sendo beijada,e por Snape! Ou sua consciência,mas,para ela,era o mesmo.Se sentia completa por dentro e a vontade de chorar cessou. Ele parou e sentaram-se na pedra. Ele segurou uma mão dela nas suas e assim,assistiram o que restava do pôr-do-sol.Quando este terminou,a consciência de Snape lhe disse:

-Até breve,Hermione.

E se foi.

Tudo parecia um sonho para ela.Voltou para A Toca flutuando e logo se enfiou nas cobertas quentes,pensando na volta para Hogwarts,e,pela primeira vez,em dias,dormiu placidamente.

Muito longe dali,a consciência de Snape voltara,e ele não deixou de sorrir quando lembrou do que a consciência fizera.Mas precisava ser paciente,agora que já sabia o que ele e ela sentiam.

N/A:CURTIRAM??? QUERO SABER,HEIN?? Bjossss


	7. Dúvidas

N/A:Capítulo dedicado á queridíssima Leyla Poth,pó me proporcionar,indiretamente,um pouco de esperança de amor no Mundo com suas fics,pó ser uma amiga,e para todas as outras leitoras,que também querem um SS real.Obrigadíssima aos comentários carinhosos,e quero dizer que amo muuuuuuuuuuuito vcs!

Beijos mil!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era quase meia-noite ,e somente uma fraca luz no prédio torto-também denominado A Toca- permanecia acesa. Refletida na luz se encontrava uma jovem magra,alta,de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos avelã,a mesma cor dos dois enormes e atentos olhos com um brilho intensamente sombrio. Aqueles olhos já estavam cansados de chorar,mas,naquela noite,quando Gina já havia dormido,ela derramou mais algumas lágrimas de alegria,pela primeira vez naqueles tempos horríveis (apenas para ela e para um certo homem de olhos frios e negros) de pós-Guerra. Agora,agora sim,Hermione estava bem...bom,mais ou menos.

Ficou preocupada com a consciência de Snape (ou Severo,como ela o chamou) ,pensando como seria se ela não encontrasse seu dono,porém logo acalmou-se,a consciência de Severo era tão inteligente quanto seu dono.

Agora Hermione sabia que em baixo da capa negra de morcego e da expressão mortífera havia um coração,tão comum quanto o de qualquer homem,mas esse,porém,se recusava a aceitar suas emoções.

Ela estava,também,ainda confusa...o que sentia pelo mestre? Sentiu-se tão bem e confortável nos "braços" dele,e quando ele a beijou,pareciam fogos de artifício,como nos romances que ia quando era pequena. Romances? Essa palavra despertou atenção em Hermione.Será que ela estava se apaixonando pelo mestre? Mas isso era inaceitável!Pensou ela.O que diriam? O que ELE diria? Será que ele iria se lembrar? Será que a procuraria em Hogwarts? Eram dúvidas demais para uma cabeça pouco desenvolvida nesta parte.

E as palavras na Casa dos Gritos? Hermione ainda não havia juntado dois com dois e se dado conta do que ele dissera,realmente...

Mas o que a deixava realmente intrigada era a separação mente-corpo...O que será que acontecia? Precisava pesquisar,na próxima visita á Floreios e Borrões,que agora tinha uma sede em Hogsmeade,como havia sido informada por coruja.

Ela estava mais que ansiosa para as aulas de reposição do final do 6º ano que Minerva havia inscrito ela... E ela não iria esperar até chegar a Hogwarts.

Precisava contactar alguém imediatamente ,e ela sabia quem...

Levantou silenciosa e calmamente ,e,pé ante pé,pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e escreveu algumas linhas...Iria despachar acoruja agora mesmo,e,sem pedir a Harry,desceu as escadas e o fez. A solução estava tomada ,e ela esperava que as conseqüências fossem

agradáveis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:Pois,é,garotas...por hoje é só isso,até porque tenho mais DOIS caps. Parcialmente prontos,e ficou um mistério no ar...Rosy,querida,não fique braba comigo...CULPE MEUS PROFESSORES! XD

Queria agradecer por um comentário especial,o da Eriktixa,valeu,garota,é muito bom saber que uma escritora tão boa lê minhas humildes fics!

Tanks e kisses a todas!!!!

Always,

Lety Snape.


	8. Eu o amo?

N/A: Cap dedicado á todos que acham que amar é maravilhoso...mas exige cautela. Valeu pelos comentários! Amo ³³³ vocês!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era meia-noite e meia, e ela sabia que era errado estar acordada àquela hora, pois, no dia seguinte, iriam ter a grande festa, reinauguração da tão adorada Hogwarts, e, ela, como sempre fez, estaria lá ao lado de seu grande amor, saudando todos, explicando regras e fingindo ser tão austera, sem falar na seleta dos alunos novos, sempre tão exaustiva – a tensão de todos a cansava.

É, Minerva McGonagall também cansou. Cansou de falar as mesmas coisas, de ser a mesma professora, tudo tendo que fazer ao lado dele. Sim,ela tinha alguém,um amor. E tinha medo também. Afinal, era a vice-diretora,o braço direito,a conselheira amiga,dele. Mas o amava. E podia jurar que os olhos dele expressavam algo quando se encontravam aos dela. Ah! Como amava aqueles olhos azuis, sempre escondidos – mas tão atentos e bondosos – embaixo dos oclinhos de meia-lua. E teria de enfrentar tudo novamente: os problemas de Sibila, teria de aturar o mau-humor de Severo... "Severo..." pensou. Ela, tão atenta a tudo, tinha percebido um colega diferente, quase perturbado, quando chegou á tarde. Era como se ele estivesse sofrendo o efeito de um dos produtos alucinógenos das Gemialidades Weasley. Era preciso repetir tudo a ele, e ele parecia estar sempre em outra dimensão. Claro, ele ainda possuía as roupas pretas em várias camadas, a voz grave e os cabelos como uma cortina negra na cabeça, mas possuía um brilho diferente no olhar, perdido,mas intenso. Era como se tivesse acontecido algo de muito bom, mas ele queria manter só para si mesmo. Na reunião, mais cedo, ele havia até concordado em aceitar Hermione Granger como sua aluna nas aulas extracurriculares, de Poções. Claro, ela foi a única que se inscreveu, mas ele não resmungou nada,e, o mais incrível,apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando Minerva sugeriu que ele e a aluna fizessem poções e fizessem visitas aos feridos da guerra do St. Mungos, regularmente. Minerva também possuía outro segredo: ela, diferentemente de Severo, ela supôs, tinha uma confidente. Hermione era quem ouvia e dava conselhos á professora, desde o quinto ano. Hermione falava, geralmente, via correio-coruja com ela, mas também se encontravam. E nessas ocasiões Hermione usava seu antigo Vira-Tempo.

Minerva McGonagall ouviu batidinhas na janela. Lá fora estava uma coruja muito alva, que possuía dois olhos âmbar, muito agitados. Reconheceu imediatamente a coruja, abrindo a janela para lhe dar passagem. Quando a coruja se empoleirou na cadeira e estendeu a pena com um pergaminho amarrado, ela disse:

-Olá, Edwiges. Fez bom vôo?

Ela desamarrou o pergaminho e leu:

_Cara Minerva,_

_Sei que falta menos de um dia para nos encontrarmos,mas tenho que lhe pedir ajuda. Estou confusa...Acho que – finalmente! – você diria, estou, bem, gostando de alguém. O problema é que não estou certa disso,uma vez que ele é mais velho, alguém que eu não deveriam nem pensar. Não sei o que fazer. Me ajude,por favor. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Hermione Granger._

_P.S.: Você poderia me mandar os horários das minhas aulas extracurriculares? Obrigada! _

Minerva suspirou sonora e longamente. Sabia que um dia isso aconteceria a ela. Se apaixonara por alguém mais velho...claro,isso era resultado da compatibilidade de cérebro, com certeza. Apesar de não ser mãe da jovem,tinha alguns conselhos a dar. Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu:

_Hermione,_

_Querida,eu compreendo. Tenho alguns conselhos,sim, mas prefiro falar com você quando a vir, amanhã, ou, se posso dizer, hoje. Poderia você me dizer quem é o sortudo? Você sabe,sou uma velha curiosa! O que a levaria á conclusão que você o...ama? Desejo tudo de bom, espero que nos possamos ver logo e uma boa viagem._

_Seus horários extracurriculares são:_

_-Segunda e Quarta: Poções,ás 19 horas. Seja paciente com Severo, Hermione. E , nos sábados, ele concordou em sua ajuda para a preparação das poções dos feridos da guerra no St. Mungos. Não se atrase, por favor. Ele deve estar pior depois do viu na Guerra,querida._

_-Terças: Feitiços, das 15 ás 15 horas. Filio ficou honrado com a sua escolha. _

_Acho que realmente você não deve cursar DCAT, nas extracurriculares, por isso, não a matriculei. Aliás,se você tem um novo amor,precisa de tempo para conquistá-lo,não? Esse ano os passeios á Hogsmeade para o 7º ano serão todas as semanas,sem restrições,exceto para o final do curso de Aparatação. Aliás, a filial da Floreios e Borrões está divina! Muitos preços bons,você irá adorar!_

_Durma bem e dê descanso a Edwiges,ela parece estar um tanto exausta._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava lendo pela milésima vez "Hogwarts, uma História", a fim de esquecer a batalha interminável em sua cabeça,que parecia estar grudada em sua mente desde que começara a pensar _nele_. Não,ela não iria se apaixonar! Não agora! Esse era 'o ano', ela precisaria dar atenção máxima aos estudos do 7º ano, tinha NIEM´s e ainda sabia que precisava fazer e ajudar Harry e Rony em alguns trabalhos. Espere aí! Ajudá-los,novamente?? Não mesmo. Ela tomou uma decisão ali mesmo,morta de sono, uma das decisões mais irracionais de sua vida.

Naquele ano ela não iria ajudá-los em nada. Afinal,eles não haviam derrotado Voldemort? Com certeza dariam conta de um trabalhinho de escola, e era exatamente esse argumento que ela iria usar.

Ouviu um rasante e pulou da cama,por pouco não acordando Gina. Abriu a janela cuidadosamente, pegou a carta e agradeceu a coruja. Sentou novamente na cama e leu a carta sob a luz da vela. Sorriu de leve,imaginando o porquê de Snape aceitá-la como aluna, e ainda mais,ajudá-lo aos sábados! Achou que não havia entendido a letra da professora, mas não pode deixar de sentir um calorzinho no peito: aquilo significava que ele não a odiava! Mas era cedo para ter esperanças.

Hermione bocejou e de repente sentiu o quanto estava cansada. Sorrindo,mas ainda confusa,ela enfiou-se nas cobertas quentes e dormiu profundamente,só acordando quando uma sorridente Sra. Weasley lhe chamou,dizendo que o café-da-manhã estava pronto e que era dia de voltar. Voltar! Voltar para Hogawarts! Assim era impossível permanecer cansada ou confusa, e Hermione não podia estar mais animada quando finalmente subiu no Expresso de Hogwarts, a primeira vez sem os pais...Mas rumo a um novo – e melhor,ela esperava – ano.

N/A: E aííííííí? Demoreei,né? E dei um presentinho do dia dos namorados pra vcs! Hehehehehehee! Bom,esse é mais um dos caps. CC: Curtos e Chatos. Não se preocupem,vem muito por ai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Queria agradecer mais uma vez todo mundo que comenta,e pedir desculpas se demorei! (É,eu sei que demorei um bocado)


	9. Olhos Negros

Chovia. Chovia muito, e o Expresso de Hogwarts se movia lentamente, as gotas d'água chicoteando às vezes, violentamente em suas janelas. As janelas dos compartimentos. Num desses compartimentos estava uma jovem, muito bonita, mas que ainda não conseguia disfarçar as olheiras. Mas Hermione não se importava. Estava tão sorridente e feliz quanto Harry, que falava banalidades com Gina, sua mão pousando possessiva e respeitosamente no ombro esquerdo da ruiva. Todos estavam felizes por eles: ficavam muito harmoniosamente bem junto. Harry descobriu que Gina se parecia muito com sua mãe, principalmente por ser "faísca-curta", e havia muitas pessoas que diziam ver Lílian e Tiago novamente. Rony estava absorto numa discussão acalorada com Luna: as hinkypunks eram as Veelas em sua forma monstruosa ou não? Rony insistia que não, Luna que sim. Hermione estava muito feliz por ambos. Finalmente Rony encontrara alguém perfeito. Estava se sentindo um pouco sozinha ali, Neville estava ausente, tinha ido se sentar junto á namorada, Ingrid Strabonsky, num compartimento da Lufa-Lufa. Ingrid era uma menina gentil, mas era possessiva demais. Aliás, Sonserina não era mais uma Casa odiada por muitos. Agora se tornara motivo de admiração, já que muitos de seus ocupantes tomaram lugar no lado da Ordem durante a Guerra – ainda que por benefício próprio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione pensava na Sonserina,enquanto coçava atrás das orelhas de Bichento. O meio-amasso,que andara estressado,fitava ,aborrecido,ora Arnaldo – o Mini-pufe de Gina – ora Edwiges (que devolvia olhares igualmente irritados) e ora Píchi, que piava alegremente na gaiola. Num relance de suspiro, se viu pensando em dois olhos negros. Na vida real, eram frios e maliciosos. No seu pensamento, porém, os olhos tão bonitos podiam expressar o que ela quisesse. E nesse momento estavam brilhantes, serenos. Como no dia da Batalha Final. Hermione queria muito vê-los assim. Eram tão mais bonitos!

"Granger" - pensou, reprimindo-se. Tentou, a partir daí, pensar em outras coisas, como em Minerva. Ela parecia sem dúvida mais animada. Será que teria dado certo com ela e Alvo? Se sim, seria um ano bom para os romances em geral. Menos para Hermione – ou assim parecia - bem, estava ela num romance? Não, mas, por tão pouco! Hermione se dava conta: aquilo não era, definitivamente, uma admiração. Ela sentia algo mais pelo professor. Mas não podia ser amor, podia? Tantas dúvidas pra uma cabeça só... Aliás,porque diabos ele iria desejar beijá-la? Aquilo fora tão irreal,que ela,por um momento,achou que fosse mero produto de sua imaginação,mas se lembrava,de ter lido em algum lugar sobre separação mente-consciência.

O trem deu uma parada brusca.

-Já chegamos? - perguntou Hermione para Gina.

-Parece que sim,hein? É melhor se trocar logo de roupa,ou quer ser vista i assim /i pelo "Sonserino Misterioso"? – disse Gina, animada. Hermione se trocou , pensando se algum dia Gina esqueceria o tal sonserino.

Quando saíram do trem,ouviram uma voz conhecida e grave anunciar, um pouco abafada pelo som da chuva,mas ainda alta:

-ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO,AQUI! Vamos,vocês terão de enfrentar essa chuva! Vamos,mexam-se! Ah,olá,meninos! Como vão?

Era impossível falar no mesmo tom de Hagrid, e todos se entreolharam e fizeram sinais de positivo com os dedos polegares. Logo entraram na carruagem com os Trestálios. Agora, os cinco ocupantes – e seus animais – podiam vê-los.

Enfurnado em sua capa negra, ele observava o salão,ciente de que em aproximadamente 5 minutos esse se encheria de jovens detestáveis comentando, em voz extremamente alta,sobre as férias. Estava um pouco ansioso para vê-la, apesar de não admitir isso a si mesmo. Ele lembrava exatamente de tudo que acontecera quando sua consciência voltou ao seu corpo. A expressão surpresa, os olhos brilhantes, os lábios macios... a mão pequena e delicada,agarrada a sua. Será que ela estava... pensando... i coisas /i ?

Não, não. Ela não pensaria coisas assim. Ela não pensaria em ele estar se apaix... "Espere!" – gritou uma voz dentro da cabeça dele. "Em quem esteou pensando? Na Granger? Ora, faça meu favor."

Severo Snape não estava feliz,tampouco. Tudo o que tinha era ele mesmo. Somente. Nem sabia porque estivera vivo até então. Tinha a vaga impressão de que ninguém se importaria se moresse. Afinal,ele cometeu tantos erros. Mas Dumbledore precisava dele, e se tinha forças pra morrer,tinha pra viver. Ou ao menos era essa a desculpa que ele dava á sua consciência.

Percebeu que Minerva o observava e tentou manter os olhos fixos na porta do Saguão. Logo, vozes altas e animadas foram ouvidas. Minerva levantou-se energicamente. Ajeitou o Chapéu Seletor e o banquinho, conferiu a lista de nomes, saindo pela grande porta,ao mesmo tempo que os outros alunos entravam. Era um grande grupo, e pareciam mais cabeças-ocas que nunca – pensou Severo.

Demorou a localizá-la,mas a encontrou. Estava com um ar falsamente alegre. Ele percebeu, também, que os seus dois melhores amigos estavam com garotas pela mão, e compreendeu. Ela estava "sozinha". Ele também passara por isso, no sétimo ano,quando ninguém mais conversava com ele e ele tinha que passar horas e horas na Biblioteca, afundado com livros, seus únicos amigos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UM DIA DEPOIS...

O Salão Principal estava cheio. Era hora do Almoço, e todas as cadeiras e bancos estavam lotados. O burburinho das conversas altas e as risadas esganiçadas – que pareciam vir de hienas,não de humanos – deixariam qualquer um não acostumado com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Uma aluna,porém parecia estar alheia a conversa dos amigos, mas não parecia estar com dores – contemplava com extrema concentração o prato em sua frente.

Era observada por um par de olhos negros, os mesmos que ela ansiava em ver dóceis, o dono desses olhos,porém, tinha pensamentos bem mais expressivos. Pensava numa maneira de conseguir olhar para ela na aula Extracurricular de Poções. O que diria? "Precisamos conversar"? Iria parecer um marido querendo tirar satisfações da esposa. Sem dúvida ela precisava de explicações. E ele as daria. Mas tudo ao seu tempo. Ele não sabia,mas o tempo voa, tanto e tão alto quanto as corujas que acabavam de entrar para a entrega do Correio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: EU SEI,EU SEI! ÇÇ Não me matem,mais um capítulo CCCurto e Chato,mas vai melhorar,prometo! Não fiquem chateadas,porque ainda essa semana quero digitar o capítulo 10,que já está pronto e com muuuuuitas novidades!

Amo vocês,

E queria dedicar esse capítulo pra todas as leitoras novas! Muitíssimo obrigada!

Kissus,

b Lety Snape /b 


	10. Resoluções?

_N/A: Caros leitores,  
Eu não sei como expressar minhas desculpas, então, não vou expressar. Sintam-se abraçados, beijados e agradecidos. Não sei também como agradecer a espera de vocês. Vocês são muito especiais! XD  
Então, dedico esse capítulo a todas as leitoras, por ordem de review:  
Carla Rosa  
katrina Revenclaw  
Rosy SS  
Sophie Granger  
Mary Lupin  
Aninh  
Leyla Poth  
sakurachibi2  
Erikitxa  
Sâmya Carvalho  
Natália Grinffidor  
Lucia  
Jane Parkinson  
Dark Mell Lestrange  
marilia tais  
Jessy  
Gislene B. Pizzol Tristão  
asabezerra  
Srta. Morgana¹  
mell potter  
nicoli eleanora  
Lola  
Mila Malfoy  
Grazielle  
Camila Lino  
Elane Martins da Costa_

_Lyra Stevens  
nikamaluka  
Mary Lovegood_

_Muuuuuito obrigada mesmo, meninas! Beijão e lá vai capítulo!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Resoluções?   
**  
Ela descia as escadas, seus passos ecoando no piso duro e frio das masmorras. Tinha tempo, ainda era sete e quinze. Não podia pensar em ficar calma, seu corpo a denunciava: coração enlouquecido, pernas bambas e mãos suadas. Iria se encontrar com _ele_. As lembranças tingiam sua mente como o escuro da noite tinge a clareza do dia. Mas precisava parar de pensar nisso, e concentrar-se nas poções que teria de fazer. Mas seus passos eram vacilantes, e ela se surpreendeu quando se viu parada em frente da sala de Severo Snape. Bateu três vezes e a porta abriu-se. O professor estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, naturalmente; e corrigia trabalhos. Ela aproximou-se, e como ele não falasse nada, disse:

- Boa noite, professor.

- Já jantou, Granger? 

"Isso é uma pergunta... retórica?" – pensou ela. Ou ele estava sendo irônico? Sem dúvida, uma pergunta estranha. Não era do feitio dele ser cavalheiro.

- Não responda se não quiser, Granger. – disse ele, parecendo cansado – Hoje preparará a Poção do Morto-Vivo, a mais simples do 6º ano.

Ele indicou a carteira e Hermione se sentou, começando imediatamente a poção. Às vezes, ambos levantavam os olhos do caldeirão ou do pergaminho, e nas vezes que os olhos se encontravam, a mesma pergunta perpassava as mentes dos dois: "o que está acontecendo aqui, por Merlim?" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, dois professores discutiam as comidas do Halloween.

-Por Deus, Alvo! O que é... Não! Não, bufê de sorvete? – dizia Minerva McGonagall examinando a lista de preparativos de Alvo.

- Ora, Minerva, temos que variar, não?

- Sim, mas acho que dessa vez você foi longe demais... Bem, acho que vou me retirar. Preciso de uma poção para dor de cabeça...

- Acho que tenho uma aqui... – disse ele, entregando, cortês, um frasquinho para Minerva – Tem razão, precisamos descansar. O primeiro dia de aula é sempre assim... Que tal um passeio pelos jardins?

- Seria perfeitamente agradável.

Ele ofereceu o braço, e juntos, seguiram para os jardins. Era impressão de Minerva ou os olhos azuis dele estava brilhando mais do que o de costume?

Nas masmorras, um homem, alto, vestido inteiramente de preto tentava explicar algo à uma grifinória raivosa.__

N/A: Ufa! Gostaram? Não reclamem, porque se não nesta, na próxima semana tem mais! Aliás, queria divulgar outra fic minha, em sociedade com a Sophie Granger2: O Que Eu Sei Que Você Fez 2: Amor ou amizade?, e mais outra, Ojos Así, minha mais nova fic, aqui no Ok. Agora deixa de ser chato (a) e aperta esse botão lilás-azul aí em baixo e deixa um review, que eu retribuo e agradeço.   
Beijos!


End file.
